1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatus to form biocompatible energization elements are described. In some examples, the methods and apparatus to form the biocompatible energization elements involve forming a separator element of the energization element. The active elements, including anodes, cathodes and electrolytes may be electrochemically connected and may interact with the formed separator elements. In some examples, a field of use for the methods and apparatus may include any biocompatible device or product that requires energization elements.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the number of medical devices and their functionality has begun to rapidly develop. These medical devices may include, for example, implantable pacemakers, electronic pills for monitoring and/or testing a biological function, surgical devices with active components, contact lenses, infusion pumps, and neurostimulators. Added functionality and an increase in performance to many of the aforementioned medical devices has been theorized and developed. However, to achieve the theorized added functionality, many of these devices now require self-contained energization means that are compatible with the size and shape requirements of these devices, as well as the energy requirements of the new energized components.
Some medical devices may include components such as semiconductor devices that perform a variety of functions and may be incorporated into many biocompatible and/or implantable devices. However, such semiconductor components require energy and, thus, energization elements should preferably also be included in such biocompatible devices. The topology and relatively small size of the biocompatible devices creates novel and challenging environments for the enablement of various functionalities. In many examples, it is important to provide safe, reliable, compact and cost effective means to energize the semiconductor components within the biocompatible devices. Therefore, a need exists for novel examples of forming biocompatible energization elements for implantation within or upon biocompatible devices where the structure of the battery elements provides enhanced containment for chemical components of the energization elements as well as improved control over the quantity of chemical components contained in the energization element.